Harry Potter and The Reaper's Horde
by Zeroid
Summary: It's third year and Harry is already at Hogwarts. And so is Fleur Delacour. What happens when Fleur is attacked by an unknown creature at the edge of the Forest? Find out on Harry Potter and the Reaper's Horde. HP/FD super!Harry. No bashing. slightly AU fic . Canon till POA. On hiatus, Rewriting in Progress!
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Began

Harry Potter and the Reaper's Horde

A/N: So this is my first fic... P.s. Review! This fic is going to be purely HP/FD.

Super! Harry, AU.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter franchise is owned by J.K.ROWLING. I do not claim to own any character (unless it's an OC).

Parts of the story might be taken from books, proper credits will be given, where due.

CHAPTER 1: Where It All Began.

Fleur Delacour sat on a rock facing the Black Lake, watching the sun set. It had not been a good day.

Apparently, the marriage contract submitted by the Malfoy family, to her grandfather, demanded that once she turned 16, she was to be the bride to some brat, a few years younger than her. It was believed that the contract was signed under duress, but did that matter now?

 _No, it didn't_.

It may have been her grandfather who was made to sign the contract, under duress, but it was her life, her life that was being given up.

The term 'bride' was a loosely used with the Malfoys. She knew that they only wanted her for her father's money and maybe because she was part-Veela. She knew what awaited in her future. Even on the continent, there were hushed whispers of the under handed tricks the Malfoy patriarch had used to accumulate his wealth.

It wasn't that the family was known only for its deceptions, no, the Malfoys were infamous for their intolerance for anything not of 'Pureblood'.

But, did that matter now?

 _"Not one bit!"_ Fleur thought bitterly.

That was not how she had envisioned her life. No, she had dreams, and those needed to be fulfilled.

"But what was the use of these thoughts now? Now, when she, and her family couldn't fight anymore, just watch in dismay as she gave away her life, to fulfil the wishes of some brat.

Now, that she thought about it, her thoughts turned darker with dejection and dismay. The ceremony being held tomorrow, might as well be her funeral. She knew that she had to escape it, one way or the other. Now that she thought about it, the Black lake waters, calm and deep, seemed alluring. So did the Forbidden Forest on a full moon night, no less.

At least, she would be free and it would be her choice.

With that thought, she broke into tears, tears of sorrow, rage and dismay.

Rage, that her once promising future, her dreams were being torn apart by some godforsaken contract. Dismay that her shackles were almost upon her. Sorrow of never being able to see her family again. Of never having the choice of choosing her own path.

Thoroughly burnt out by the dark thoughts running rampant in her mind, Fleur had just stood up from her perch atop the rock, when she felt it.

She didn't know what caused it, but her mind, tired as it was, was suddenly tingling with a deep primal fear, as if whatever caused it was some malevolent force out to hunt tonight.

Now, fleur felt something entirely different from the dismay and rage that she was previously feeling, now she only felt fear, and a sudden urge to hide. Acting on that urge, she ran for cover. Only that cover was the Forbidden Forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, 13 and orphaned, was meditating in a clearing very near to the Forbidden forest. While the Forest was a dangerous place to be near at any time, dusk was a particularly dangerous time. Yet he sat here meditating, for that was his way of keeping his cool at Hogwarts.

While, he felt at home in Hogwarts, it was tiring to deal with all the pointing and staring that occurred every time he interacted with the student body at large.

At least the students were yet to arrive. With all the drama occurring at Privet drive , the Headmaster had thought it better to bring Harry to Hogwarts early, even if it was by only a couple of days. So here he was, meditating, it had become something of a routine to him. While the place was dangerous, he was not alone. Hagrid's hut was only a stone's throw away from where he sat and Hagrid had roped in his , acquaintance, for lack of a better word, to help keep an eye on harry as he meditated every day.

Professor Dumbledore had commented on how beneficial it was for him to meditate, about how it focused his mind and magic.

The situation with professor Dumbledore had baffled Harry quite a bit. On one hand, he respected the man very much, not for his exploits, but for his wisdom, but, on the other hand this was also the man responsible for sending him to the Privet drive every year.

Unable to decide what he wanted to do about it, Harry had settled into something of a frigid, distant respect for the Headmaster.

While every day, he felt some measure of peace when he meditated, today, Harry was restless. It felt as if his magic was alight with the restlessness. It seemed as if the Forest itself was tensed, as if expecting something. For once the meadow was quiet, too quiet. Nothing moved, not even the chirp of insects could be heard. Instead of calming him, this had Harry even more tensed.

Opening his eyes after a few futile tries to meditate, harry put on his glasses and looked around. Even Fang seemed tensed. The large boar hound sat as alert as Harry had ever seen him.

"Mr. Potter, I think it's time we headed back isn't it?", Firenze asked him. Harry quietly cursed under his breath about being startled, but nodded all the same and started walking alongside the centaur to Hagrid's hut.

"Sir, if I may ask a question …", Harry ventured, unsure about how to address the centaur.

The centaur just looked at him and nodded, "What is happening in the Forest?" Harry asked bluntly, and upon realizing, hastily added, "Sir".

"That we don't know, Mr. Potter, only thing we've gathered is that something seems to be headed our way. Something momentous." answered Firenze, solemnly.

"Firenze! Good ter see ya, my friend!" Hagrid greeted them, "lets head to the castle 'arry . "

Harry nodded and started heading towards the castle as Hagrid related his greetings to Firenze.

He was a little way away when he heard Firenze calling out to him, he looked back to see the centaur headed towards him at a brisk pace with Hagrid.

Just as the duo reached him, Firenze began "Take care, Mr. Potter, Mars is unusually bright today.", as he finished, Firenze all but turned around and ran towards the Forest. At this strange turn of events, Harry looked to Hagrid for an explanation. Hagrid just waved off his concerns saying that Firenze was needed by the herd.

Harry was walking back to the castle with Hagrid, engaging in small talk, when it happened. Harry just stopped walking and stood still, it took a few moments for Hagrid to realize that his young charge had stopped walking.

Harry had stopped walking, something was off with his magic, like it was telling him to go the other way, towards the Forest. Just as he was about to ignore this strange feeling, he saw a vision. The vision was gone in a moment, but what it had shown him, had made Harry realize just why he was needed there.

So, he ran, towards the lake, to where he was needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Fleur.

She knew something was coming her way and she ran. She ran for cover to the edge of the forest, so she could hide. Even if she was contemplating jumping into the lake, she just knew, that she didn't have it in her to cross that line. So wand in hand, she ran for cover.

Just as she was about to duck behind one particularly thick bush, she felt something grab her arm. Felt, but didn't see. Whatever it was that grabbed her, had grabbed her wand arm. Its touch so cold that it burned against her skin. She saw her wand clatter to the ground and with it her last hope was gone.

"At least I will be free…", that was her last thought as she felt this thing beginning to sap her energy, she felt extremely tired. Just as she was about to faint she heard a voice, it sounded desperate, but she didn't recognize it.

All she saw was a flash of silver, it lasted for a moment and then it was gone, both, the silver fire and the being sapping her strength. Unable to remain awake anymore, she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Harry.

He didn't know who she was or even where she was, all he knew was, that she needed help. So he ran, letting his magic guide him to where he was required. Just as he reached the edge of the forest facing the lake, he saw her, held in midair, something, silvery flowing from her into that black 'mist' that held her up.

He didn't know what to do, or what this mist was, so he tried the first spell that he remembered.

"Stupefy!"

That caused the thin stream of silver exiting the girl get noticeably broader, as the spell passed through it. All he could do now was watch as this girl died. He didn't know why, but Harry felt an overwhelming need to save her.

As the creature hastened whatever it was doing, Harry desperately racked his mind for anything he could do to help, but to his dismay, he came up with no solution. Just as the creature was about to kill her, Harry's wand reacted to his emotions. On its own accord, it pointed towards the black mist and shot out a torrent of silver-gold flames that seemed to hurt the mist enough to drive it away from her. His work done, Harry stumbled towards the girl. The flames seemed to have taken their toll on him, as mid-way he slumped to his knees, exhausted. He could her the noises in the distance, at least they were safe now. Harry had passed out from exhaustion by the time Dumbledore and McGonagall reached them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: And that's all for now! Hope y'all like the rewritten chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Saviour

**Harry Potter and the Reaper's Horde.**

 **A/N: So this is my first fic... P.s. Review! This fic is going to be purely HP/FD. Super! Harry, POA AU.** **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter franchise is owned by J.K.ROWLING. I do not claim to own any character (unless it's an OC).Parts of the story might be taken from books, proper credits will be given, where due.**

 _'…' Thoughts, monologues._

"…" Dialogues.

 **Chapter 2: The Saviour**.

Fleur Delacour was not your everyday average 16 year old student, not at all, she was anything but average. She was a Veela. Well, technically, only a quarter Veela, semantics and all. But, this fact was what set her apart from all the other students of Beauxbatons. While devastatingly beautiful, this beauty was more akin to a curse than a boon for her. It was because of this beauty that she was a pariah in her school.

The effects of jealousy Fleur had seen first-hand.

The gifts bestowed on the Veela didn't just stop at striking beauty. Veela's were one of the few magical species that could harness elemental fire. Aside from these powers, the Veela also had an Allure that attracted males. Since the Veela where an all-female species (males born to Veela inherited none of their gifts aside from the striking beauty), their gifts passed from mother to daughter, this gift was a mixed blessing.

For Fleur, it was the uncontrolled burst of allure, one fateful day, three years ago, that ruined everything. Fortunately, Madam Maxine had been nearby and was able to stop anything untoward from occurring. From then on, the situation rolled downhill. While no one dared directly accuse her of anything, but it was the whispers among her peers that had destroyed any chances of camaraderie forming.

The distress and hurt of being outcast had caused her to erect walls around her heart , only her direct family now knew that the old Fleur still lived on , somewhere behind those walls .Walls, she barely lowered.

To Fleur, these gifts meant nothing if she could just have a few true friends. Companionship was something she never had. She had a rather glorified idea of what friends were.

Life had been normal for Fleur, or as normal as it got for her at school, Gabrielle was still her ray of light , students still stared at her and her course load never seemed to be getting lighter . So yes, life was normal.

'Was' being the operative word.

Everything changed during last year's Christmas. Now that she looked back, she remembered the subtle hints her parents had unknowingly dropped, those gazes, that unease, everything made sense. For a time she'd been angry at her parents, until she saw the contract herself.

Then she just gave up.

 _'How could I have not, when it is inevitable?'_

She had seen the contract and it was fool proof, and iron clad. There was no escape, the only avenue left open was someone claiming her in life debt, and those were rare, besides she doubted that she would owe anyone that way.

 _'Well, besides Madame Maxime, that is.'_

If the contract was fait accompli, the she might as well live her life, or at least the few days that were left of it. She doubted if she would live, in any other way than the literal that is, after the betrothal. At least her grandfather had sneaked in a clause that gave her father a right to ask to see her twice every year. That clause had some dire repercussions, if violated. Between the legalese and the gold being offered that clause was simply looked over, she only knew of it because of her father, who had been informed by the goblins at the Paris branch of Gringotts.

 _'Well, there is another way...'_

As dusk fell over the highlands, Fleur's thoughts went down a darker path.

 _'Not that the Malfoys are overly concerned about my wellbeing, they are concerned about the gold though.'_

In a bid to fill the emptying family coffers, Abraxas Malfoy, the then head of the Malfoy family had submitted the contract to Fleur's grandfather, head of the Delacour family. The Delacour's weren't as influential then, as they are now, but they were an old family with the vaults to back up the title. The vault was what had drawn the Malfoys to them, Fleur figured.

 _'Why not end it all now?'_

In the face of the inevitable future, the dark depths of the Black lake seemed to hold her key to freedom. Or maybe, the Forest was a better option? The more she thought about the easy way out, as she put it, the more a question niggled in the back of her mind. Did she even have the courage to take that step? And even if she did take it, what of her family? Of course the Malfoys would demand even more gold as recompense for not fulfilling the contract, not that they were particularly concerned about Veela or even her. But, the more she thought about family, the more she wavered. She couldn't help but picture the devastation that her mother and Gabby would feel, or how guilty her father would feel. Granted that her father was less than happy with the current situation, but at least he was still trying, even if all his efforts were in vain, she felt. Thinking of her family, she resolved, to live. If not for herself, then for her family. She couldn't find it in herself to put them through that devastation, that kind of sadness. She just couldn't.

That was when she felt it.

She couldn't explain what she felt. She could feel the cold aura of something approaching. It sent shivers up her back. And in that moment, she could've swore she'd seen her own death.

 _'Dementors? Why would there be dementors here?'_

Dementors were the only plausible explanation for the aura and the sudden cold dip in temperature. In desperation, she began to look for places that she could hide in, at least till the danger passed. Spotting a rock outcropping not far from where she stood, Fleur started to make her way towards it. Halfway, she stopped to look around, for any signs of a creature. For some reason, she could not shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Wand in hand she looked around again.

 _'So this is how it ends? Mauled to death by some beast?'_

Try as she might, the powers that she knew her emotion fuelled Veela blood gave her wouldn't come forth. Usually when she felt strong emotions, shed to consciously rein in her powers that threatened to spill out. But now it was as if the flame in her had fizzled out. The results of her repeated tries, or lack thereof, gave way to a primal, numbing fear. The only thought in her mind was now run and hide.

Stopping had been a mistake, Fleur only realised that when the temperature in her immediate vicinity dropped and she felt the cold, hard grip of something grip her. She couldn't move, even the terrified scream wouldn't come. The creature was strong and she couldn't even see it. That was when she started feeling the drain, not only on her body but on her mind too. It was feeding of her, likely her life force, by the drain she felt.

 _'At least I'll be free...'_

Those were her last coherent thoughts.

As she was about to slip into unconsciousness, she thought she heard someone, but it could've been a figment of her thoughts. She was still going to die. Again she felt a slight tremor as something hit the creature, and this time she saw something bright too. And then it stopped.

She was alive.

She didn't know how, but someone had driven the creature away. Too tired to even think, the last thing Fleur saw before everything went dark, was a figure stumbling towards her.

And then she knew nothing.

 **Author Notes:** **So, that was the rewritten 2nd chapter! Do tell me if you liked it and also if something can be better. I know that it was a bit shorter than the last one , but hope y'all like it!** **Since this is my first fic, guys I really can't say if I can reliably write accent (e.g. Fleur's).**


	3. Chapter 3: Rise Of The Reaper

**Harry Potter and the Reaper's Horde.**

A/N: So this is my first fic... P.s. Review! This fic is going to be purely HP/FD. Super! Harry, AU from PoA

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter franchise is owned by J.K.ROWLING. I do not claim to own any character (unless it's an OC).Parts of the story might be taken from books, proper credits will be given, where due.**

"…" Dialogues/conversation

 _'…' thoughts_

 _Visions/dreams_

 **Chapter 3:** **Rise Of The Reaper.**

 _A frigid gale brought Harry to near wakefulness. He was almost awake, but just not yet. He didn't want to get up, but try as he might he couldn't sink into slumber again. As he sat up, and the haze cleared, his surroundings became more and more clear. He could smell the petrichor in the biting winds and he was in a forest?_

 _This made no sense, how could it? The last he remembered he was at the edge of the Forbidden forest, trying to drive some strange creature off, before it got to the girl. That line of thought brought him more questions. Where was she? Was she safe? Why was she there alone? And for that matter, where was he? The trees were different here and somehow he knew that trouble had found him again. Disturbingly, that thought didn't bring the fear a child his age should feel , being in his position, but all it did was harden his resolve and rile up his magic. He needed to be ready…but for what? What if he had already…? Of course, it was a possibility, he was trying to drive off an unknown creature, while it was feeding, on the girl. But he refused to go down that train of thought any longer._

 _A peel of thunder brought him back from his reverie. Looking up at the darkening skies, he quickened his pace, he needed to find shelter, and something to light. A storm was brewing and it wouldn't do to be caught on the hop, unprepared to boot. So, he walked, into the forest._

 _Harry didn't like this place, it didn't give off any sign that his instincts could recognize. That in itself had him on the edge, no place was truly safe unless you have done all you can do to make it that way. This apparent safety didn't reassure him, not one bit._

 _Still looking for shelter, his eyes were drawn to an empty field. Strangely, there seemed to be some kind of smoke, with a low rumble emanating from within. This sound was unlike any he'd ever heard. This he had to see, maybe he'd finally have some clue as to where he was. And so, he set off to investigate._

 _There was something going on in that place, he just knew it. It seemed as if something was trying to keep him away. Just as he took his eyes off the field, it seemed to just move back into the forest. And the more his destination moved back, more he ran after it. He was nothing, if not stubborn._

 _And so it happened again._

 _One blink. That was all he had taken, and now, his destination had moved back by some fraction of a mile. How was that possible?_

 _Another blink, and the field was farther away than before._

 _And then, it happened again._

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _Harry was now beyond annoyed and well into furious._

 _That was when it happened. In his frustration, his magic flared. He felt like he was floating, and then again, just like he had done to escape Dudley and his gang, he appeared where he willed himself to be. Momentarily thrown off by surprise, his attention returned, to the field, the rumble was still there, but now he knew what it sounded like, a thunderstorm. In all of his short life he had seen, but one thunderstorm, and he was in awe of what he had witnessed._

 _This storm though, seemed a bit off. For one, its thunder seemed to strike the ground way more than it should. He wanted to know more, but he hesitated, he might've been a Gryffindor, but he sure was not stupid. Who in their right mind would walk into a storm? Looking around he noticed, that the cloud was not as wispy and that, it shied away from his touch as if it feared him._

 _Something was definitely wrong here. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something wrong, seriously wrong, here. It was this indescribable feeling, that someone was in the cloud, and they were in some sort of trouble. Reaching out once more, he saw just what he had seen before, this cloud or whatever this was, was afraid of him. 'Why though?', he wondered. Shaking his head, as if to shake off his thoughts, once more he started into the cloud. With the vibes he was getting off this place, he wondered if he was turning into that moody character Ron had once mentioned. 'Conjecture later, getting to the bottom of this, now!', Harry told himself. Maybe whoever was there could tell him where he was and possibly, the way home, he hoped. With that he marched on, the smog clearing a way for him. He wasn't going on aimlessly, of course, he knew better. His gut instinct was something he trusted fully. This trust hadn't sprung up overnight, years of finding new routes to the house to avoid getting ganged up by Dudley and his gang had built it up and his last couple of years in Hogwarts had only honed it. So he went whichever way his instincts led him to. It wasn't as if this smoke thing hadn't tried to keep him from where he wanted to go, by opening up paths that seemed to go the way he had come, and methods like that. Just the fact that there was a chance that something in there, that could help him home , kept Harry going. Also, didn't like the strange heavy feeling that this place gave off, so he didn't trust any path that this thing showed him. It took some time, but he knew he had reached somewhere this thing did not want him. This was also where the rumbling was noticeably louder and the fog became denser. Walking now took a lot of effort, whatever was making this thing avoid him, was not as strong here. Yet, Harry persevered. After all, this may be his way to Hogwarts._

 _The storm seemed to have picked up, but here, all that reached of it was the roar of the thunder. At least it was dry in here._

 _There was something strange about this cloud thing. For one, this thing had a definite presence, like it gave off some seriously bad vibes, at times and sometimes it didn't give off anything. As if it was just smoke._

 _It happened amidst his reverie._

 _All of a sudden, his surroundings went cold, so cold, that he could see his breath. It was windy and stormy outside, but it wasn't this cold then._

 _Then came the whispers. Spoken in rough tongues, in a language he had never heard. They stayed for but a moment, yet, strangely, his head throbbed, like he had been hit by a bludger. As the strange noises ceased, a path opened up in the, now dense, smoke. He couldn't stay where he stood, because now the smoke seemed to be closing down on him, as if urging him to take the offered path. Wary of everything, at the moment, he took it._

 _Head throbbing, he reached for his wand, only to find nothing. This shook every other thought off his mind. Every threat now was potentially more deadly now. Now that his already slim chances had taken a nose dive to the bedrock._

 _But something told him, that he'd make it. It wasn't arrogance, but an instinct. He'd survived 12 years with the Dursley's, granted they didn't try to end him , but they weren't exactly good to him, either. Drawing a deep breath, he carried on. A glance backwards showed him that as he passed, the path disappeared. A few steps away, he could see a clearing that was unobscured by the smoke. At one edge, a funnel of the same cloud/smoke – thing descended from the sky, not unlike a tornado. Here there was rumble of thunder, as it struck repeatedly at the area where the funnel of smoke seemed to descend. Strangely, the thunder struck nowhere else._

 _He could only see little else, for the whispers had returned. The harsh whispers set his head throbbing with renewed intensity. The moment seemed to stretch out, but the whispers didn't stop, like before, now they only intensified._

 _Magic is a strange thing. Wild and tame, miraculous and disastrous, all at once. No one could claim to have understood and defined Magic, for it just was. Everyone agreed on one thought though, to some extent, magic was intent._

 _Like with reaching the clearing before, his magic flared up to push them away. Didn't matter that, here 'they' were non-existent. Repelling the whispers had some interesting outcomes, though. His mind was clear once more and so was his path ahead. It looked as if he had ripped a hole straight through the mist, and it looked as if it was struggling to cover it up. Struggling to his feet, still a bit disoriented, Harry ran through the rip, into the clearing._

 _The clearing was, surprisingly, normal, well, except the tornado at its edge. That was not normal._

 _Hesitantly, and with a little curiosity, Harry approached the edge. The tornado was of the same smog like substance, that the field was shrouded in. Just past the tornado, thunder seemed to be striking at a…cottage? Well this was strange. After all, who would choose to live here, of all places?_

 _Looking a bit more closely, he noticed something else, the thunder was not striking the cottage, but was clearly trying to do so. Something was hindering its 'attempts', a shield, like the one produced by the protego charm, shimmered each time a bolt struck. Clearly, this shield was lot more durable than the average protego charm._

 _"Powerful, isn't it, the shield?" a figure spoke from his side, startling Harry. Without a wand, he didn't think he could defend himself, but he had to try, didn't he? Now looking at the person who had spoken, Harry found a pair of amber eyes, of tall teen aged boy, staring at the cottage lazily. He had a mop of spiky, dark hair that fell to his cheek bones, and he seemed to be carrying a weapon of some sort , maybe a staff or a sword , Harry deduced from the size of the bundle the teen held in his hand. Decidedly wary of his company, Harry grit out the one question on his mind right now, as he inched away from the teen._

 _"Who are you?", Harry growled, wary._

 _"I'm the least of your worries right now kid", he replied, and pointing towards the storm, "that, you should be worried about though."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because that little cottage there, might be the only way that you wake up. Now go! Reach the cottage before the shield gives in, it will let you in. Go now!"_

 _The note of urgency in the teen's voice was genuine enough, but he still had a few questions he needed answered._

 _"I'm not going anywhere, till you answer a few of my questions!" Harry ground out testily, "where am I? And what is that cottage? Also… "_

 _The rest of his questions were drowned out in the roar of the clouds, as more and more bolts seemed to strike the shield now._

 _"Kid! I swear that all your questions will be answered, but not now, now you need to get in there, if you want to wake up! Now go before it's too late!", the teens plea seemed genuine enough, and if it was, he had very little time and a lot of ground to cover. So he did just what he'd learnt from Dudley, he ran, for his life._

 _He had taken a leap of faith when he had trusted the strange teen and another when he ran through the field, where the thunder struck all over. Surprisingly, he had almost reached the cottage, without being struck by thunder. But, he had a hunch, that something else awaited him. And his hunches tended to be right, most of the time, how he hated that!_

 _"Harry Potter!"_

 _If a voice could sound slippery, then this was it. As the voice set in, Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit of fear. What was Voldemort doing here?_

 _"Come to see your protections fall apart? Meagre as they are, they couldn't hope to stop someone as powerful as Lord Voldemort for as any longer. Lord Voldemort is merciful, Potter, join me and you need not fear anything or anyone. We will rule the country and someday, all of Europe! All of the world will know of the Noble House of Slytherin! Come join us, Potter, together we will rule!_

 _The first words out of Riddle's mouth sent Harry thinking, if in some way that cottage was his Protection, then it must be his mind! That meant that a version of Riddle was running rampant inside his mind doing God knows what! He had to stop Riddle! This was his mind, dammit!_

 _With each passing thought, his indignation turned to anger, which in turn awoke his magic. Just as in the Forest, his magic flared to life in his hands, a silvery flame sprung up in his palms._

 _Riddle just stood there, watching the boy intently. While he loathed to admit it, as a mere infant, Potter had left him without a body. Whatever Protections the Mudblood had worked into the room were formidable. If anyone beget watching, it was Potter. While he knew that his opponent didn't have a wand, Riddle expected something from the boy, it wouldn't be Potter, if he didn't retaliate. So, he just watched, as the boy stood still, shaking. Any moment now the Protection would fall, he knew it, and then he'd get Potter, despite everything he'd just said. Some loose ends could not just be left alone. Suddenly there was a change in the ambient magic of the plane. Looking around for a cause, he found Potter with silvery fire, of all things, in his palms, ready to attack him._

 _"So, this is your answer, Potter? You return my generous offer with a threat?", Riddle taunted. All he got in return was a fireball, headed for him. Thinking quickly, he summoned some of his smog and willed it to thicken and then willed it to collide with the fireball. Both the attacks met halfway, and both battled for dominance. Neither won, but it Riddle what he was looking for, time. The Protection was about to fall any moment now, and he couldn't afford to have Potter get out alive again. Just as he was about to attack again, he noticed that Potter was not alone. There shouldn't be anyone else here! He had to find out who this was and either eliminate him or at least drive him away. He wouldn't be defeated again! This new person seemed to be stepping up to him and Potter seemed to step back. It did not matter, whether he faced this new person, or the boy, he would win. He had made sure of it._

 _"Lord Voldemort, we meet again!", the teen started. Clearly he was not recognized._

 _"Who are you?", Riddle asked the teen. At that, the teen started fumbling in his pouch for something. In a moment, he came up with something. Holding it up for him to see, the teen asked, "Maybe now you remember me?"_

 _The article that he held up, Riddle could never forget. If this was the real article, then there was a chance that, this teenager was one of the fiercest fighters he'd ever fought. But, how could he be here? Was this teen bluffing?_

 _The doubt Riddle felt soon turned to fear as he spied the long handle of a sword on the teens back. Some of the shock and fear he felt had seeped into his voice, when he spoke next. The grin he saw forming on his opponents face was a sure sign of that._

 _"How are you even here? You shouldn't be here!"_

 _The teen just stood and smirked, his next words rung in Riddle's mind for quite some time now._

 _"Too late, Riddle, Too late!"_

 _It was then he realized, that his storm was gone and so was Potter. The boy had taken the chance, when he was distracted by him, to run to his Protection. His reasoning was proved correct as a wave of magic washed over him, Banishing him from this plane and uprooting all of his presence, as well._

 _The black haired teen just stood there, a small smile on his face. As the magic of the Protection flared, he walked back into the forest._

 _His charge was safe._

 _For now, at least._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So that's chapter 3! Hope y'all like it! The next chapter might be a bit late, as I do have to complete assignments, but it will be here, as soon I can get it done!**


End file.
